1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a transmission stream (TS) generating device, a digital broadcast transmitting/receiving device to transmit/receive the TS, and methods thereof, and more particularly, to a TS generating device to stuff in supplementary data by utilizing a payload area of a packet, and to generate a TS, a digital broadcast transmitting/receiving device to transmit/receive the generated stream, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of electronic and communication technologies brought in digitalization of broadcast system, and as a result, a variety of digital broadcast standards are being offered. Examples of such broadcast standards are the U.S-oriented ATSC VSB standard, and the Europe-oriented DVB-T standard. These two standards vary from each other in many ways, such as audio compression, channel bands, number of carrier waves, etc.
The U.S-oriented 8-VSB system defines a VSB data frame as including two fields. Each field includes one field sync segment, which is the first segment, and 312 other data segments. One segment of VSB data frame corresponds to one MPEG-2 packet, and one segment includes 4 symbols of segment sync and 828 data symbols.
Under this frame standard, it is necessary to use a private field within an adaptation field in order to transmit data other than normal data. A 2-byte-long adaptation field header has to be provided to define an adaptation field within a packet.
As a result, the amount of data transmission decreases as much as the adaptation field header occupies the portion, and data transmission efficiency degrades.